


A small one

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: De-aging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, March Writing Challenge, Reader-Insert, Romance, a bit of awkwardness, always fluff, at the end, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Sora, Roxas and Ventus practiced their magic when no one was around. Is anyone even surprised anymore when something goes wrong?





	A small one

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> I am finally on time again! Only because of 5 minutes, but on time is on time in my book!  
> It's because I have to go back to school tomorrow. Hope I'll survive it...  
> And I hope you'll enjoy!

Great news! You have a new no. 1 on the ‘weirdest things I’ve ever seen’ list.

Sora and Ven stand right next to you, and if you were in an anime, you would be able to see a comically large drop of sweat on the both of them right now.

In front of you is a young child, maybe seven years old, who looks just like your boyfriend Roxas.

You know Roxas long enough to be able to distinguish him clearly from Ventus, even if both switch clothes or wear the exact same outfit. (Yes, they tested you. And yes, you were a bit angry and gave Ventus the cold shoulder since he had the idea.) There’s no doubt in your mind that this is Roxas.

The thing is: Roxas _shouldn’t_ be a seven-year-old kid. He should be 19, just like you, Sora and Kairi.

The child, none the wiser of your small crisis, is happily playing with a few toys which look like they’ve seen better days. They’re probably Sora’s old toys, at least that’s your guess.

Seeing as the child- as Roxas doesn’t react to you, even though he made eye contact with you, only leads you to think that he has no idea who you are. On one hand, you’re a bit relieved, since Roxas recognizing you would completely throw you off your balance, but on the other hand, it stings a bit.

You look over to Sora, then to Ventus. Without saying a word, you nod over towards the kitchen. Not checking whether or not they understand what you mean, you walk – suppressing the urge to storm or stomp, since you don’t want to alert Kid-Roxas – through the living room into the kitchen.

Lucky for you, and for them, Sora and Ven arrive just a second after you, letting the door close behind them.

You place one hand on a counter, while the other rests on your hip, and focus your gaze on them.

“I would like an explanation as to why my boyfriend is suddenly a seven-year-old child.” You tell them calmly, making them even more nervous. What was that saying again – ‘the calm before the storm’? For them, it exactly felt like that.

“Well, you see, we were practicing our magic in the back, in order to prepare for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Suddenly, Roxas screams and then, he’s a small kid.” Ventus explains, looking at anything but you.

Normally, neither of them or you would even think twice about practicing magic, since normally, one of the Masters is here at the house. But since all of them had their own urgent things to do, no one besides Sora, Roxas and Ventus were here.

It’s essential that someone more skilled in magic is around if one is practicing (as in furthering) magic. If performing spells one already knows by heart, no master is required, naturally. How else would Sora have survived so many of his adventures. But seeing as the three of them practiced magic without anyone else around, you can understand how such an accident can happen.

That doesn’t mean you’ll let Sora or Ventus off the hook that easily – especially Ventus, given that he was around when Terra once froze himself up to the neck while practicing magic.

“Oh, so you were practicing your magic! While no one else was around! Despite Master Yen Sid, Master Aqua and Master Terra repeatedly telling you not to do that!” You exclaim, a fake smile on your face. Sora flinches, disliking how obviously stupid it sounds when you say it like that.

“Well…” “They won’t be back for at least another week! What should we do until then, not practice at all?” Sora tries to defend himself, despite Ven’s warning glare.

Your brow twitches, somehow more annoyed by that truly idiotic reason. You know Sora only means well, and that he doesn’t want to disappoint anyone during his Mark of Mastery, but you still can’t let it slide.

“Ask Merlin, or the fairy Godmother! I know for a fact that you haven’t asked Merlin, because I just came from him and arranged a training session for the day after tomorrow. Guess who predicted you would get impatient and try to do something?” You ask, your finger tapping on the counter impatiently. Sora lowers his gaze, looking like a kicked puppy. It’s that type of look you can’t help but get soft at. Ven doesn’t look all that better, probably feeling extra guilty now.

You sigh, pushing a strand of hair out of your face. What you just did was… too harsh. You’re too worried about Roxas, and besides, Roxas is his own man. He should’ve seen the dangers and not practice his magic at all.

“Sorry, Sora, Ven. That’s too harsh on both of you. Besides, Roxas is not innocent either, I can’t push all the responsibility for this unto you.” Running a hand through your hair, you look up to the ceiling. “It’s just… it could’ve really gone wrong. Yeah, we’re all pretty good at magic, but sometimes we make unintentional mistakes during practice. Just as Roxas did today, apparently.”

A part of you wants to go over to Sora and hug it out with him, and maybe with Ven too if he’s up for it, but you hesitate. You know that you wouldn’t want to be hugged in their situation, but you struggle with forgiving from time to time.

You shake your heads, trying to get rid of these confusing thoughts. You need to stay grounded in the present. A present where Roxas is now a seven-year-old child for an undetermined amount of time.

“Let’s just focus on what we can do now. I take it you haven’t tried to undo it with magic?” You ask the, hoping they say yes. While many would be tempted to undo a mistake made with magic with more magic, it can be fatal if one isn’t sure what exactly happened.

To your relief, Sora and Ventus both nod. “Yeah, we haven’t done anything since. Sora called you, and since then we’re trying to figure out what type of spell Roxas used, or what type of words, so we can go to Merlin and ask him for help.” Ventus explains, and you nod. Their strategy is actually pretty good, and makes sense.

“Good. How far have you come with that?” “Well, not that far. We know what he hasn’t used, and that is time magic, since we don’t know that yet. But that doesn’t really help anything.” Sora says, shrugging. You nod once again, trying to figure out what in the world Roxas performed as well. Neither of you have learned time magic yet, that is only something for people who are Keyblade Masters. But with what else could he have turned back time?

As you’re all silently thinking, the door slams open, startling the three of you. In runs Roxas, who immediately attaches himself to Sora.

“It’s boring when I’m alone!” Roxas almost whines, lightly tugging on Sora’s shirt. Sora is clearly caught of guard by this, and you can’t blame him. While Roxas can be a sweet guy and get playful sometimes, he doesn’t do it all too often. (According to Axel, however, there was a time when Roxas was more open, and you’re inclined to believe him.)

“O-Okay, Roxas. We’ll come and play with you.” Ventus offers, gently trying to pry Roxas’ hands away from Sora’s shirt. Sora nods, now a big smile on his face again.

“No, I don’t want either of you to come play with me!” Roxas dashes past them, and hugs you instead, catching _you_ off-guard now. “I want to play with you!”

Roxas looks up to you, with his messy hair, his big blue eyes and a completely honest smile. Usually, those honest smiles are reserved for rare occasions, but you already guessed that as a true child, Roxas would smile more often. It makes you a bit happy. So happy in fact that you decide to just go along with him. That, and the blue eyes really were too adorable.

“Wait, Rox- “ “Don’t worry, Sora, it’s fine. Of course I’ll come play with you, Roxas.” You gently ruffle his hair, something Roxas rarely ever lets you do. This young Roxas – whom you’ll call Rox from now on, because this is getting confusing – practically lights up with a smile, eagerly grabbing your hand.

“C’mon, c’mon! I want to show you everything!“ Roxas starts pulling you out of the kitchen, and you quickly glance back to Sora and Ventus.

“My guess: healing magic with time magic. It’s an accident, so who knows. Go to Merlin quickly and just describe him everything, he should be able to figure it out. I’ll keep him busy while you’re gone.”

Before either of them can answer you, Rox pulls you through the door into the living room.

After that, you spend your time with Rox, listening to his made-up stories, telling him stories of your own and playing more games than you thought possible with him. The both of you also play a fair share of tag, 15/14 and hide-and-seek. Rox is extremely good at the last one, since he is a rather small kid.

It’s a bit strange for you, to know that the person you love now is an actual child, and you sometimes set up insider jokes which now don’t work out because Rox doesn’t remember them. It definitely makes you feel a bit uneasy, but you do your best to ignore those feeling and separate Rox from Roxas, your boyfriend.

That being said, it doesn’t mean you don’t enjoy yourself. Seeing Rox so free and so hyper is quite amusing. Plus, there’s still a bit of the Roxas you love in him, meaning some jokes just make you laugh until your sides hurt.

After roughly four hours, just before Rox and you were about to watch a movie, Sora and Ventus return. Luckily, they don’t return with Merlin like you feared. It’s very obvious that neither Sora nor Ventus have told Rox what exactly is going on, and seeing Merlin perform magic might’ve caused a panic within Rox.

Behind Rox’ back, Sora holds up a small bottle, containing some sort of potion. It most likely is something which should revert Rox back to his normal self, at least you wouldn’t know any other reason why Merlin gave them it.

You give Sora a short nod, before asking Rox if he wanted a snack and something to drink. Rox was quite enthusiastic about the prospect of sweets and something to drink and easily agreed. With that you had the chance to get into the kitchen, quickly speak to Sora and Ventus, prepare something small and pour the potion into a cup. A part of you hoped that this would go well, and that the potion would be sweet or salty, since these are two flavors Roxas loves.

As you bring everything outside, you can practically feel Ven and Sora watching the both of you, probably anxious. You can’t judge them, since you’re feeling rather anxious as well. What if it doesn’t work? What if Roxas doesn’t drink everything? You just hope that the fact neither of you had anything all afternoon will help you. Hopefully, Rox really wants to drink something.

You place everything on the coffee table, then hand the cup over to Rox, who eagerly takes it out of your hands. Trying to act as normal as possible, you watch him from the corner of your eyes while sipping on your cup of normal water. To your absolute delight, Rox pretty much drinks the entire cup in one gulp. You’re glad the potion wasn’t overly colorful, or Rox might’ve caught on to it.

You hold your breath. For the first two seconds, nothing happens.

Then, with a rather spectacular dust and sparkle cloud, Roxas is sitting next to you again, looking extremely confused.

Throwing your arms around him, you can’t help but laugh with relief. Thank everything radiant, it worked! Roxas pats your back, still extremely confused.

A second later, Ven and Sora are next to you, cheering as well. Poor Roxas still doesn’t understand a single thing.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on?” He asks, a slightly annoyed undertone to his voice.

“If you ask this nicely, of course!” You ruffle his hair once again, but this time, Roxas swats your hand away, just like he always does. This time, it makes you smile with relief.

Sora and Ventus tell him what first went down, then how they called you, and then how you spent the afternoon with him and just essentially tricked him into drinking the potion which reversed him back to normal. Roxas becomes more and more embarrassed as the story continues on, especially when you talk about how adorable Roxas was acting. More than once, Roxas essentially covers your mouth to prevent you from embarrassing him even further, even if he doesn’t remember what happened at all.

As the three of you finish telling what happened, you remember wanting to… discuss something with Roxas when he’s back to normal. So, you gently tap Roxas’ shoulder, effectively getting his attention.

“Hm? What is it?” Roxas asks you, raising his eyebrows. You smile innocently at him, and immediately, Roxas knows he did something very wrong. Sora and Ven can feel it as well, and take it as their clue to leave you alone.

“Roxas, what were you thinking when you agreed to practicing magic?” You ask, your voice rather calm and friendly. Before Roxas can answer, you add more to it. “Especially considering that no one else was here, Master Yen Sid, Master Aqua and Master Terra repeatedly told you not to practice magic on your own and you three not even attempted to contact Merlin or the Fairy Godmother?” With each word, your smile become more strained, until you’re not sure your facial expression can be called a smile anymore. Roxas swallows, now realizing how stupid it truly was what he did.

“Well, I… uh… I knew Ven and Sora were going to do it anyways, and I didn’t want anything to happen to them!” Obviously proud of his reason, Roxas gives you a smile. You simply raise an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

“First of all, we both know this isn’t true. You were probably just itching to practice again. Second of all, even if you weren’t itching for practice, a better reason would’ve been if you’ve told me you didn’t want them to get ahead of you. And third of all, what made you so sure they would’ve done it if you had said ‘no, I don’t want to’?” You swiftly dismantle his argument, and Roxas bites his lower lip. You do bring up a couple good points. He really did want to practice magic again, and just gave in to the others who felt the same.

“You’re… right. I’m sorry.” Roxas doesn’t look you in the eyes, and you can’t bear seeing him like that. So, you reach out and hug him, positioning him on your lap. You even press a kiss against his forehead, just for good measure and because you feel like it.

“I’m sorry too, Roxas. I know I’m harsh on you right now, and I really don’t want to. I was just… scared. Fooling around with magic can be dangerous, and you’re too precious to me to lose.”

Roxas returns your hug, and for a moment, the both of you are just silent, holding each other and cherishing how lucky you are to exist right now.

However, the mood feels a bit too blue, so you decide to tease Roxas a bit to bring it up again.

“But I have to say, I do regret not taking more pictures of you, because you were one adorable child.”

“What?!” Roxas shoots up, sitting up straight, while staring at you. You can’t help but laugh at the utter shock in his voice.

Of course, you then have to take out your phone and show the pictures to Roxas, all the while keeping a firm grip on it and never letting him touch the screen. He wants to delete each and every one of them – who wouldn’t! But you argue that since Roxas is allowed to keep the pictures your mother sent to him, you’re allowed to keep the ones you took.

You still tease him a bit more, of course, commenting on how cute he looks in a few particular ones.

“Can we… never speak of this again?” Roxas asks you, getting a bit desperate now. “In public or in front of other people, yes. But privately, I’ll never let you forget this, sweetheart.”

Roxas groans, burying his face in his hands. You laugh, pressing a quick kiss to his hands. He still is adorable, just in a different way.

Seeing as there still is a movie the both of you wanted to watch, you just go ahead and do so, getting engrossed in the story line. But after 90 minutes of laughing, groaning and the occasional eyeroll, the adventure is over.

You keep on sitting on the couch, leaning against each other in a comfortable way, reading few of the names in the end credits and cracking a few jokes.

“Hey, Rox.”

“Yeah?” Roxas looks over to you, now at your eye level again, which is something you missed throughout the afternoon.

“Even though I know you won’t like to hear it, but I enjoyed the afternoon. I liked seeing this side of you.” You gently nudge him against his shoulder, but Roxas only rolls his eyes at your comment. Seems like his sassy side is back and fully functional again – thank goodness. “Oh what, you want me to change now? Be more like a little kid?” “Goodness, no, that’s not what I meant! I love you the way you are, numbskull. Besides, if I wanted someone who’s always ready to go anywhere, I could’ve gone after Sora, y’know. I fell for you for a reason. But it was nice to see a different aspect of you which you usually keep a bit hidden, you tough guy.” You poke his side, dangerously close to his ticklish spots, which causes Roxas to immediately twitch away from you. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean now?” He asks in mock anger, a spark of sass in his eyes. The exact spark which first caught your attention and made you fall in love with him so much faster.

“It’s supposed to mean that I love all sides of you. The serious one, the tough one, the hyperactive one, the gentle one, and every other one there is. I just… love _you_ , Roxas.”

Roxas, clearly caught off guard, doesn’t react for a few seconds, just staring at you while a blush deepens on his face. Then, he tentatively reaches out, cupping your cheek.

“And I love you too. You know that, right?” Roxas asks, pure love and adoration in his look for you.

With a smile, you answer “Of course I do, Roxas.”, before leaning in and gently kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that.  
> I struggled with this one quite a bit, since I always had a hard time nailing the mood correctly. Even now, it isn't quite as I wanted it. I originally planned on spending much more time with Reader and Rox, detailing what kind of games they played, showing more of their interactions etc. But I just didn't have the patience for it. Plus, it felt like it would stretch the story.  
> Anyways, I'm off.
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
